The Spartan Avenger
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Imagine a world similar to Asgard but based on Greek Mythology. And this world was destroyed in a terrible war. One man survived and will join the avengers to make up for the failure of not protecting his home and people. For he is the Ghost Of Sparta. OC Character. Harem Girl on Girl action lemons and pregnancy and blood and gore. story Reuploaded


Chapter The meeting

Janet was outside the her home watering her plants enjoying the peace and quiet.

Little did anyone other than her ex boyfriend Hank knew was that she was the superhero known as Wasp while Hank was known as the Ant man and the Giant man.

Hank and Janet had dated for a year before they broke up since Hank was more interested in science and being a pacifist and Janet was always ready for a fight. So they're differences got in the way and ended up breaking up.

Just as she was about to leave a portal appeared behind her making her jump in surprise before her hero outfit appeared.

"Ok whoever decided to show up and wreck up my place is seriously in for an ass kicking." Wasp said before a person walked through the portal and Wasp widened her eyes in shock as the person had serious deep cuts and deep wounds all over his chest and a large scar on his right eye before he collapsed to the ground out cold.

"HEY!" Wasp yelled rushing over to him trying to help.

Hours later

"So you say he just appeared out of nowhere like this?" Maria hill asked while looking at the injured man who was being treated.

"Yeah I was so shocked I almost couldn't even move. Who is he?" Janet asked.

"No clue. We took a DNA sample but nothing is coming up. However when we took the sample it was only half Human. Whoever this guy is might look like a man but he's defiantly not." Maria said before the man woke up with wide eyes and grabbed the doctor by the throat and threw him out the glass.

"Where am I!" The man yelled before out of thin air appeared two large blades.

"Whoa easy now!" Janet said rushing in to restrain him. The person quickly recognized the woman from before when he arrived on Earth and stood down before groaning in pain before sitting back down.

"Where the hell am I?" The man asked while holding one of his healed wounds.

"Your on a SHIELD carrier kid." Nick Fury said walking in while examining him. "Now care to explain why your not in the data base. We took a blood sample and nothing came up. So start talking." Fury demanded.

"If you must know I come from the Planet known as Elysium. I'm sure your familiar with Asgard." The man said.

"We know about Thor." Maria answered while keeping her guard up.

"Well, My world was similar to Asgard. However unlike your Norse mythology ours is where your Greek Mythology comes from. Elysium was a paradise for thousands of years." The man said.

"You said it was. Something changed." Fury said seeing the angered look on his face.

"Elysium is no more. Because of the arrogance of a peace loving idiot. He lowered our defenses and disbanded our armies believing there would never be a war for our people. How wrong that idiot was. It took only a few weeks before Elysium was nothing but ash. I fear I am all that remains of my people." The man said shocking them all an entire planet was destroyed.

"How did you escape?" Maria asked.

"By the skin of my teeth. Unlike your world our magic is real. Like Asgard our science and magic is one and the same. I found the portal that led back to Earth. I don't know what happened to the others but I believed in living to fight another day. Even if it's not fighting for my world I still would rather die a meaningful death and not a hopeless one." The man said.

"And this enemy? How do you know they won't track you down here?" Fury asked.

"As I said our world was nothing but ash. We both lost the war. The extinction of our enemy was our victory but the loss of our world was our defeat. It would take Elysium decades to repair itself." The man said.

"Well, so long as the enemy you faced doesn't come here you'll be safe on Earth. For now try to recover. If it's a reason you want to fight for. We'll give you one." Fury said having a lot of respect for this kid for surviving a war that intense.

"Very well." The man said.

"We didn't get your name by the way." Janet said.

"My name is Sean Ashburn Kruger." The now named Sean said before falling asleep to recover.

Janet decided to stay and keep an eye on him while Fury and Maria talked outside.

"Keep an eye on him. He's not telling the full story." Fury said making her raise an eyebrow.

"How can you tell? He seemed to be telling the Truth to me." Maria said.

"I didn't say he wasn't. But he didn't give the full detailed version." Fury said walking away.

 **Authors Note: Yeah I know short but don't worry the next Chapter will be longer and involve a little fight between Start and Sean. Now since this is a marvel series and has great potential be prepared to see other girls from Marvel like say.**

 **Girls from X men evolution**

 **Black Cat**

 **Spider woman(Jessica)**

 **Silk**

 **Arclight**

 **Outlaw**

 **Emma frost**

 **Psylocke**

 **If you have any other suggestions let me know. Also I have some rather embarrassing news to those of you who have read my stories for years. You know how I thought someone was screwing with me when I was unable to upload new stories on my first and second account? Well it turns out that the new email accounts I have been using were the source of this problem all along. When I tried to first upload my first story on this account it did the same shit as the last two. Then when I switched it back to my first email account it fucking worked. I can't tell you how speechless I was. This whole time I thought my first email account was the problem but instead it was these new email accounts that were causing the bloody problems to begin with. unfuckingbelievable. So since that problem has been sorted out you can expect this problem never to happen again. And also some of you keep asking me not to take down my other stories from my first two accounts. I don't know where you're getting this idea but I swear on my life I am not going to take down any of my stories. I mean hello I worked hours on those stories and you think I'm just going to take them down? Hell no. Now Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW and celebrate that I finally found the problem that caused this whole mess. See ya.**


End file.
